You know your a Twilight Freak when
by SomebodyImNot
Summary: Do you like Twilight? Think about it every day and night? Went insane waiting for the movie to come to theaters? Then this, my dear friend, is for you to read! Please no bad reviews it was just for fun. ; Promise


**Heyy everyone, I'm writing this "You know your a Twilight freak when...." because for the whole year I've been obsessing over Twilight and I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm sorry if there are spoilers of the movie and whatnot but most likely there wont be. (; anyways here are the reasons....**

**-Mitski-Chan ~ (;**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After you read Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking dawn, and maybe seen the movie you want your boyfriend to....**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Play piano

-Be able to protect you from oncoming traffic with only his fist

-Quote Romeo & Juliet to you

-Only have eyes for you even when a hot waitress is throwing herself at him

-Not be embarrassed that he only dreams about you (if he could dream, that is)

-To not want to live in this world if you're not in it

-To write a lullaby for you

-To be able to read other people's minds to let you know what is coming

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**After you read Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking dawn, and maybe seen the movie you ....**

-Have you read the Twilight books a million times over and are practically dying for Midnight Sun and the Twilight Saga Guide.

-You dream about golden eyed vampires that sparkle in the sun. Such as Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, or Esme.

-You pretend you have an obnoxious teen werewolf for a best friend.

-You love typical high school drama laced with a little vampire romance and revenge.

-You plan on participating in reckless and stupid activities such as recreational cliff-diving and riding motorcycles.

-You love Stephenie Meyer's brilliant works and are constantly itching for more.

-You are a hardcore fan of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.

**After you've read the Twilight saga you know you are in love with Edward Cullen when...**

-Your heart leaps when you see a silver Volvo drive by.

-You think about him all day. (AND PROUD OF IT)

-You remember everything he says.

-You stealth around pretending you're a vampire.

-You want to play baseball in a thunderstorm.

-You drink cranberry juice... just to pretend.

-You doodle his name.

-You cant put the book down if he's a part of it

-You hunt mountain lion.

-You compare every guy to Edward.

-You hate Rosalie!!

-You pretend to read minds.

-You run really fast. (or at least try to)

-You feel bad for Charlie

-You love meadows.

-You suspect people of being vampires.

-You think that pale is the new tan.

-You use twilight related affairs in homework assignments -such as vocabulary sentences.

-You think the Cullens are the new Brady bunch.

-You Google his character even though he isn't real.

**NOW! For the last one... You know your a true dedicated Twilight fan if...**

-You always have a book on hand.

-You spend countless hours on fanfiction.

is your homepage.

-You quote the book in everyday conversation.

-You fantasize about fangs.

-You spend rainy days pretending to be in Forks.

-You will name your first born, boy/girl, after a character.

-You put on white makeup and purple eyes shadow and then go out in public....and even hiss at strangers.

-You downloaded "Clair De Lune".

-You interrogate pale people why they don't like the sun.

-You peruse a career in dentistry to find someone with  
fangs.

-You casually migrate away from redheads in a crowd.

-You explore abandoned houses looking for the Cullens.

-You are afraid of dance studios.

-You notice Volvo's more.

-You have read all of this and nodded your head in agreement and shouted I'M A PROUD TWILIGHT FAN!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THANKS EVERYONE!I hope you enjoyed this it took me forever and I hope everyone likes the movie and.....STAYS A TWILIGHT FAN FOREVER! Bye~**

**-Mitski-Chan~(;  
**


End file.
